Little Wonders
by Pretenders
Summary: Jimmy's new invention sends him and his friends to the past. Going back in time has ruined his invention and the gang find themselves stuck until Jimmy fixes his invention and returns everyone safely to Retroville. But with a long wait until then, Jimmy will discover that Cindy is much more than just bossy and Libby will find an Ultra Lord within a flirtatious Sheen.
1. New Candy

**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

**_Every chapter is scanned and read twice to fix any errors. Put this story on your alerts if you want to know when I update! This story is inspired by, "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas._**

* * *

**Little Wonders**

Sheen Estevez strolled down the sidewalk in his usual, confident skip. He raised his head to the sky with a smooth toothy grin expressed on his face. He wore his captivating Ultra Lord shirt without a hint of embarrassment. As he entered the Candy Bar, he spotted the curl of his best friend's hair that stood out more than the hand he waved in the air to catch his attention.

Carl, his chunky, other best friend sat impatiently, waiting for the arrival of candy. The pair had ordered an extra bucket of exquisite candy that needed to be hand picked from the back room. The new candy had just arrived and Sam, the strange owner, hadn't finished sorting out the shipment of candy. Carl was disappointed that the new candy wasn't yet on display for his glorified stomach to witness.

Jimmy scooted over for Sheen to slid next to him, "Sheen, we just finished ordering some new candy! After Sam brings it, we'll be leaving to the lab because I want to show you guys my newest invention,"

"Oh, another invention? Is it one that will turn me into a suitable side kick for Ultra Lord?"

Jimmy squinted, "No, I haven't gotten the right calculations down for that invention, yet,"

Sheen's toothy grin vanished, "Oh."

"What invention is it, Jimmy? Tell me now before I lose interest when I get my candy!" Carl jumped in his seat.

Jimmy raised his hands, palms faced up, hoping to calm Carl. He leaned over his elbow on the table, ready to whisper the delicate details when Sam came happily out of the back room with Carl's candy. Carl immediately lost all the suspense that built up for Jimmy's reveal when his eyes caught sight of the tender buckets.

Sheen pointed toward the buckets, "Carl, you are going to share, right?"

"Alright, I guess I'll just tell you all about it when we get to the lab," Jimmy ripped his elbow from the table, following after Sheen as the group left to head to the lab.

Just as Jimmy reached for the glass door, he could see clearly the two girls that swayed just ahead. They were heading for the Candy Bar and Jimmy groaned at the blonde who's neutral expression twisted at the sight of his ridiculous hair. He could feel the ground shake as she stomped to the bar.

Sheen raised a brow at the halt when he caught sight of the dark skinned beauty. He licked his thumb, running it across his eye brow, lifting it up as he prepared himself to strike a pose in his captivating shirt. Carl couldn't contain himself any longer and delved into his delicious buckets.

Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax graced their way into the Candy Bar, with Cindy practically shattering the glass from the force she used to open the door. She planted herself in front of Jimmy, "_Nerdtron_! Way to ruin my day!"

"_You're_ the one ruining my day!"

Sheen made his move toward Libby, "So, what brings your here?"

Libby rolled her eyes, "The same reason everyone else is makin' their way in here: new candy,"

"I came here for candy, not to run into the biggest nerd!" Cindy stressed her hands into fists at her sides.

Jimmy reached for Carl and Sheen, "Let's go, guys, my _new_ invention is waiting,"

Cindy gawked at Jimmy's lack of response. Her ears grabbed onto the detail of a new invention, watching as Jimmy dragged his friend out of the bar. Libby sighed with relief once Sheen's cries of protest were silenced by the glass door. Cindy looked over to Libby before ordering their own bucket of new candy.

"Nerdtron has a new invention and he is only showing those dimwits what it is!"

"And since when are _you_ interested in any of Jimmy's inventions?" Libby sighed out.

"Since he doesn't want to let anyone know about it,"

Libby sighed, "I s'pose you want to sneak a peek at his new invention, don't ya?"

"You know me too well, Libby," Cindy picked a candy from the bucket with a sky smile, "After our candy?"

Libby unwrapped her candy, "Why not?"


	2. New Invention

**Little Wonders**

Jimmy pulled a strand of hair from his head before pressing it to his DNA scanner. Sheen felt a sense of pride from his encounter with Libby, and strutted into Jimmy's lab with his pride noticeably showing. By the time Carl had followed in suit, Jimmy frowned at his empty hands.

Carl had eaten all the candy on their way to the lab. Jimmy was looking forward to tasting the sweet, melting candy that every kid bragged about. He would have to put his disappointment behind him and get on to revealing his new invention. He was quite eager.

Sheen caught a glimpse of a sparkle in the corner of his eyes, running over to the shiny metal, "Is this your new invention?"

Jimmy raised an alarm, "Don't touch that, Sheen! It's a malfunctioning ray gun that had been going haywire all day!"

"That's a shame, it would have made a great weapon to go along with my Ultra Lord invention you're working on,"

"Sure," Jimmy didn't tear away from Sheen until he left the ray gun's side.

Carl perked up, "Ray gun? Why are you making a ray gun?"

"I thought it'd be working perfectly fine to bring along for our adventures,"

The two friends looked to each, their smiles sparking, "Adventures?"

"Yeah, boys, I thought instead of spending our summer in boring Retroville, we'd go on exciting adventures to..., well, I don't know, to have fun, I guess,"

"Adventures that will reward us with endless buffets!"

"Or a daring mission fighting aliens in outer space!"

Jimmy chuckled, "Not exactly,"

It was then that he stalked up to a grey cloth that hid a large object underneath it. Goddard had been laying in a corner, waiting for Jimmy to signal for him to take a hold of the grey cloth. He bit down on a corner of the fabric as Jimmy proudly stood beside his creation.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _time travel_,"

Goddard yanked on the cloth. It fell down in majestic ripples and the boys awed at the sight. Sheen was the first to touch the large, metal box that resembled a time machine ripped straight from a futuristic comic book. He could only imagine the adventures this baby would give for him for a whole summer. _The boys were ready._

Cindy lifted the mat in front of Jimmy's lab in a futile attempt to find any hair follicle. Libby tapped her foot, her fingers tapping against her arm. She watched her friend groan in desperation.

"Why don't you just ask Jimmy what his new invention is?"

"Ask? _Nerdtron_? You must be joking!" She continued to scan the area.

"We both know he ain't goin' to let you in the lab and if he finds out that you stole a piece of his hair to snoop around, he won't be very happy,"

"I found one!"

Libby breathed heavily, "I can't believe you're doin' this, you know he's in there,"

Cindy laughed, "I won't go in his lab just now! I'll wait until I'm sure that Nerdtron is out of his lab and then I'll see what's so great about his new invention,"

The girls left the front of the lab with Libby wishing that her dear friend didn't have so much pride. She would have to do her friend a favor by stopping by Jimmy's lab tomorrow and asking him herself.


	3. Possible Disaster

The boys ran to the machine with Jimmy being the first to gawk at his incredible design. For a boy genius, it did bring a lot of satisfaction to invent a machine that every man only dreamed of. He'd have a blast diving into the past, future, or even moment in the present in his time machine. And to believe at one point he pushed aside the idea of inventing a time machine due to the amount of time it would take.

Jimmy decided that once he matured into a man, he'd share his discovery with the world. This would present him with the recognition Jimmy looked forward to his whole life. He would be credited with being the first man of time travel; along with his best friends, of course, because Jimmy planned to test it out right at that moment.

Carl pushed his glasses up with a finger, smiling wide as Jimmy hit a button on the side of the machine to have a futuristic sliding door open. Smoke emitted from inside as if they had opened a door way to a land filled with wonders. Sheen couldn't contain himself.

"Tell me we're time traveling, _now_!"

Jimmy grinned, "Boys, we're time traveling, _now_!"

"The excitement... Oh, Jimmy, I need some kind of food from the future!" Carl begged on his knees.

He gathered himself up and ran into the machine. He widened his eyes at the colorful buttons inside, the inside seeming more eye catching than the outside. Jimmy stepped in with Sheen. The three found that the space lessened greatly and they were left a bit crammed inside.

"I need to make this a bit more spacious," Jimmy admitted as his cheeks tinted.

"Who cares! What does this button do?" Sheen's impatient finger aimed for a blue bottom that Jimmy instantly shielded.

"That button makes us time travel to whatever time we enter using these buttons here, so before we press this button, let's pick a date,"

Carl screamed, "The future!"

"Well," Jimmy shrugged, "What year in the future?"

The boys began to contemplate.

Carl saddened, "I can't think of a year, Jimmy,"

Sheen added, "I say we go into the future when aliens invade the future, but I'm not sure exactly when that year is,"

Jimmy smirked, "That's fine boys, because I've created and installed a genius translator that knows instantly what year to take us to to find exactly what we want,"

"Oh, let me talk to it first, Jimmy! Please!" Sheen looked all over the colorful button.

Jimmy smiled at his friend, "Alright, on my signal," he pressed a violet button, "_Go_,"

Hugh buried his face into the newspaper. His coffee sat still beside him on the dinner table. As he read about the latest disaster, his coffee began to ripple. Then, the whole home began to shake, and Hugh threw the paper to the side, scurrying out of the kitchen. He flailed his arms in the air.

"Disaster! It's coming!"

Judy stalked into the room with a hand on her hip. The shaking had ceased and Hugh hadn't realized it. He ran about like a mad man until Judy called out.

"Hugh!"

"Judy, the disaster, _it's coming_!"

"Oh, Hugh, there is no disaster, it was just a small earth quake," she grabbed a cloth to clean up his spilled coffee, "Drink up the rest of your coffee and settle down,"

Hugh sat back down, looking worried at Judy, "Oh, Pumpkin, I have been reading about disasters happening around the world and I really think we should be preparing—just in case disaster comes to Retroville,"

"If it worries you that much, how about me and Jimmy give you a hand and help you out?"

"That would be wonderful, Pumpkin," Hugh sipped on his coffee, "I'll have Jimmy and I shop for some canned foods tomorrow,"

Judy gave a glance to her husband before picking up her duster to continue dusting the front lawn. She began to plan out what a wonderful, tranquil day she'd have with the house all to herself. She wiggled her fingers out in front of her.

"Perhaps a manicure wouldn't be too bad,"


	4. Alien Invasion

"Little boys, quick, put this on!" A woman, who strongly resembled Beautiful Gorgeous, threw suits their way.

"Awesome!" Sheen admired the suit, having noticed the glowing gel that ran throughout the suit.

"I must get a sample of this to take back home," Jimmy muttered as Carl's ears picked up his voice.

He leaned in, "Don't they say something about time alternating time if we take anything from another time back to our time?"

Jimmy slipped on his suit, having it readjust to his small figure, as he reassured his worried friend, "This is just a sample, Carl! Besides it's for my personal study and it'll be our secret,"

"That gel acts like a protective suit, little boys, it will react to your body and surroundings," the woman had a thick Russian accent, and Jimmy knew she was assigned a mission to protect the world, "If it senses a rise in temperature, it'll cool you down; if there's a fire, it'll make you fireproof; if you're underwater, it'll let your breath for as long as you're in; and finally, if you're damaged in any way, it'll heal you instantly,"

Sheen fit perfectly into the amazing suit, "I've got to take one home!"

"That's not a good idea, Sheen," Jimmy scolded.

Carl looked confused, "But you're taking a sample back home?"

"Yes, but Sheen won't be as secretive and may threaten the time line!"

The woman intruded, "We must hurry, there's no time for arguing if you want to live!"

The boys ran after the slim, Russian agent. They turned sharp turns on their heels within a glass building that began to shake. Carl tried desperately to keep up, his group soon fading ahead of him. The woman reached for her gun to blast away aliens that jumped before them.

It was ray gun that shot out a hot, burning liquid that acidified its victims on touch. Jimmy watched the woman turn a knob on the side of the gun and realized the model was his own. He smirked, knowing well that when he returned home after this daring adventure, he'd repair his malfunctioning ray gun.

Sheen panicked, "_Carl's missing_!"

The woman looked behind them, "The aliens must have stolen the little boy," she tucked her gun securely in a strap on her leg, "I was told no survivors were in this building,"

"We were hiding," Jimmy sweated, looking at every inch of the hallway they could to see any sign of Carl.

"_Carl_!" Sheen cried, bury his crying face into his hands.

"We must continue!"

Jimmy shook his head, snatching the ray gun from the agent's leg, "I've got to find him!"

The agent shouted, "Little boy, you don't know how to use that!"

"Trust me," Jimmy switched the knob to a higher level, blasting a threatening alien running down the hall, "_I do,_"

Carl managed to squeeze himself into a tight cupboard. He had searched for a suitable hiding place to keep safely from the aliens. They were frightening: big, hunched backs, long claws, and slimy skin. He whispered calming words to himself, sucking the tip of his thumb.

"Carl! Carl, where are you?" Jimmy's shouting voice made Carl hit his head against the ceiling of the cupboard.

"Oof!"

"Carl!"

"J-_Jimmy_! I'm in here!"

Jimmy perked up at his friend's distant voice. He caught a shaking cupboard and ran toward it. He swung the doors open to give a sigh of relief at the discovery of his safe friend.

"I can't get out—_I'm stuck_!"

"Hold on!" Jimmy turned the knob on his ray gun to a laser beam. He cut through the cupboard in two, leaving Carl to pop out of his tight hiding place.

Sheen came running to his friends. He was alone and carrying a piece of destroyed metal.

"Where's the agent?" Jimmy asked.

"She left me!" Sheen swung at a severed alien hand. He whacked at it until the disturbing twitching stopped.

"We only have one ray gun," Jimmy tossed the ray gun to Sheen without warning.

Sheen dropped his weapon to catch the sudden gun flying his way. It landed in his hands perfectly and Sheen looked up to his genius friend.

Jimmy pointed behind Sheen, "I thought you'd have fun blasting those alien,"

Sheen grinned, "Jimmy," he turned on his heel with a lick of his lips to face their galactic threats, "This is just easy practice!"

Carl and Jimmy watched their friend blast away the aliens as if the ray gun was built for his style. Jimmy smiled widely at the scene; he knew he made the blue prints especially for his best friend. Carl's stomach ached loudly and Jimmy flagged Sheen down once he liquidized the last alien.

"It's time for dinner back home!" Carl announced.

Sheen blew the smoke from the nozzle of the ray gun, "_I know_," he said cooly.

Carl was the first to run down the hall, wanting nothing but to leave the future. He almost felt sorry for abandoning his future self but knew Jimmy wouldn't allow him to save himself. Although it was quite ironic. The boys made it to their time machine, thanking the heavens that it was untouched.

Jimmy punched in their time and home back at Retroville. Just as he was about to press on the blue button, a pack of aliens appeared from a corner and Sheen jumped out of the time machine to blast them all. Jimmy gripped Sheen's suit, pulling him back into the time machine.

"We have to go!"

"Just two more, Jimmy!"

"Oh, there's more running towards us!" Carl shrieked.

Jimmy used all his might to pull his friend away from the future, "Sheen!"

"Press it, now, Jimmy!" Carl cried.

Jimmy realized that Sheen gripped the ray gun tightly, and he tried to rip the gun out of his hands, "Leave that here!"

Sheen refused, "No! It's meant for me, I can _feel_ it!"

"You'll have a brand new one back at home!" the aliens were now closing the distance, "Remember that ray gun that was malfunctioning? Well, it's yours but you need to leave this one here!"

"Wait—you made this ray gun from the future?"

Carl now hyperventilated, "Jimmy!"

"Sheen!"

"_Ok_!"

Sheen tossed the ray gun at the aliens and Jimmy pushed the button hard without hesitation. Carl's whole face was moist with sweat and his hot breaths were slowly dying down. Sheen was clearly upset but Jimmy was thankful that they were heading back home.

And back home, Cindy spied on Neutron's lab with her binoculars against her face. It was night time now and she knew the boys would be leaving the lab soon for dinner. It would be her chance.


	5. Smug Suits

**_I did not have the boys strip their clothes off because I thought it would be perfectly fine just to have the suit adjust to their body. I got the idea from Iron Man, as Tony Spark has his suit over his own clothing._**

* * *

Sheen stepped out of the time machine with a frown refusing to wipe off his face. Carl was still sweating, feeling traumatized by the terrifying event of the future. Jimmy let out a breath, facing his friends.

"That was quite an adventure,"

Carl spoke, "I almost had a heart attack!"

Sheen crossed his arms against his chest, "I left my precious ray gun behind,"

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, Sheen, you still have the suit,"

Sheen dropped his hands to his sides, feeling the material from the future hugging his body. The sensation wiped his frown away and he had to admit, "That adventure was _awesome_!"

Carl tried to take off his suit but found that it had adjusted smugly to his body and was difficult to take off. Jimmy found himself trying to figure out how to remove the suit.

Sheen spoke in a cracked, elated voice, "I never want to take it off,"

"We won't be until I find out how, for now, take this cloth and hide it from your parents," Jimmy grabbed the thrown grey cloth from the floor, ripping it in half for Carl and Sheen.

They wrapped the cloth around their bodies to hide every illuminating sign of gel from sight. Carl was the first to leave the lab, having heard enough of his stomach. He had truly enjoyed the adventure despite the terrors he faced. Deep down, he couldn't wait to time travel, but this time, he'd make sure he had the choice of time.

Sheen stayed with Jimmy for a bit longer, filled with adventure. He suggested they have crazy adventures like this each summer. Jimmy thought it over, liking the idea of time travel.

"But we can't be risking our lives,"

"I know, I know," Sheen headed for the exit, "Say, is it just us that gets to time travel?"

"You and Carl?"

Sheen nodded.

Jimmy put a finger to his forehead in thought, "You two are the only ones I could think of. Did you want to bring someone?"

Sheen shyly smiled. He knew Jimmy wouldn't allow who he had in mind to time travel, "I was thinking Betty Quinlan?"

Jimmy flushed a deep crimson, "NO!"

Sheen left the lab in a roar of mischievous laughs. Jimmy could feel the heat from his crimson face and his suit had started to cool him down. He transported himself from his lab to his room using his express tunnel. The dust that built from the rare use made Jimmy cough.

"I need to start cleaning up the place," Jimmy walked over to his closet, throwing on clothing that would hide his suit from view.

Cindy had grown impatient and tired waiting for any sign of the boys. Setting her binoculars down on her desk, she pushed her chair away and headed to her bed.

Tomorrow morning she would make her way into Neutron's lab whether he was inside or not.


	6. Cindy Gets to Work

Libby Folfax caressed her dreads with her hands, separating any tangles she woke up with. Her favorite music hummed behind her and she danced along as she dressed herself. She would make her way down to Jimmy's house to ask him just what he had invented after running an errand for her mother.

She felt confident that he'd tell her the details to his invention rather than Cindy. There was also a chance he would catch on to why Libby suddenly wanted to know, and she would also have to tell him how she found out. A certain Mexican, uncontrollable boy popped into her mind.

She'd use Sheen as a fall back just in case Jimmy questioned her. Little did she know that as she prepared herself to head over to Jimmy's house, Cindy was already acting out her sneaky plan.

Cindy's blonde brows raised up every time she heard a noise behind her. She was cautious and nervous sneaking into Jimmy's lab but her nosiness pushed her to continue. She couldn't deny the fact that she was intrigued.

Ever since school let out for the summer, Jimmy hadn't announced any new inventions. School was over in May and it was already the beginning of June. Even when school was in session, Jimmy stayed unusually quiet. He didn't brag and he certainly didn't pay her insults any attention.

It was as if he had his nose stuck in a whole other world and his mind focused on something fascinating. Whatever he was hiding from the rest of Retroville was sure to be worth the risk of sneaking into his lab. Cindy retrieved the stolen strand, holding it out in front of his scanner to read.

"C'mon, c'mon—_open up_!"

VOX's transparent DNA latched onto Jimmy's hair, opening up his lab. Cindy ran into the lab in avid stealth. She got to work without a survey of the lab to make sure she was alone. Her snooping hands touched anything she saw, picking up and examining weird gadgets. She would throw whatever seemed dull and boring aside.

The shiny metal of the broken ray gun caught her eyes just as it caught Sheen's. Except Sheen had Jimmy to warn him not to touch it, while Cindy didn't. Without any fear of what was hiding in Jimmy's lab, she reached out a hand for the ray gun.

Jimmy tagged alongside his father in the grocery store. Hugh was checking every can, throwing whatever seemed edible into the cart. Jimmy was bored, tired, and trying his best to hide his suit.

"Check down that aisle, Jimmy," he pointed.

"I just don't see why you're doing this,"

"Disaster, Jimmy, it's only safe if we prepare ourselves,"

Jimmy dragged himself to the other aisle. Right as he began to cross to the other aisle, Libby had bumped into him as she turned from the corner of the aisle next to him. He fell to his bottom, having Libby rush to help him up.

She quickly apologized, grabbing the sleeve to his jacket to pull him up, "Jimmy! I didn't even see you there, my bad,"

"It's alright, Libby, I should have watched where I was going,"

"No, it's fine, I've been clumsy all day!"

Jimmy felt weird. Libby wasn't this nice to him and he always thought she disliked him. Not as much as Cindy but not enough to be friends with him like Carl and Sheen.

"Really, I wasn't paying attention and I just—"

"—It's fine, Libby,"

Libby smiled, "_So_,"

"Yes?"

"What's that stuff you got underneath your jacket?"

Jimmy looked down, horrified. He must have pulled the collar of his jacket down when he tried to keep from falling when Libby ran into him. He pulled it up, hoping he could convince Libby with an excuse.

"It's just some, um," but he stumbled upon finding one.

"New invention?" Libby perked.

"No, it's just this new shirt with realistic water flow,"

Libby's eyes fell, "Let me see it,"

"Gee, Libby, I'd love to show you but I've got some shopping to do with my dad," Jimmy began to head back to his father when Libby moved to walk beside him.

"That's cool, ya know, I got to do some grocery shoppin' for my mom, too, so I'll just tag along,"

"No, see, this is kind of our day—_our thing_—so he won't be very happy if you came along,"

Hugh ruined Jimmy's cover, "Jimbo? You got a friend? Great! Tell them to help with the can picking!"

Jimmy cursed, "_Dad_!"

"Oh, hey, Mr. Neutron!" Libby happily waved, following an upset Jimmy back down the aisle. Libby was sure Cindy would be pleased when she told her all that she was about to choke out of Jimmy.


	7. Discovery of a Time Machine

_**I will be extending the chapter length from now on.**_

* * *

"What do you do?" Cindy raised the ray gun to her eye level.

It had quite an appearance. She could see that some parts of the gun were missing, perhaps still being invented by Jimmy. The thought made her believe she had found the jack pot. This was the invention Jimmy was hiding. She did her best to understand its use, not realizing that it would be a deadly weapon in the near future.

"Does Jimmy ever have directions around here?" she looked around, doing her best to find any sort of blue prints.

There wasn't many papers lying around. In one corner of his desk, she spotted a pile of papers. She ran over to them, the ray gun tucked tightly under her armpit. She threw the papers on the floor as she began digging through them. She scanned each paper, tossing any that were irrelevant.

Each paper could pass as a copy; every paper she held up to her face were the same. They had the same model with only different labels and different notes written sloppily on each of them. She was about to leave the lab with what she believed as Jimmy's new invention when one text, written in bold markers, made her do a double take to the paper in her hands.

_**Time Machine**_

"Time Machine?" Cindy couldn't believe it.

Jimmy was finally making himself useful with an invention that she wished was true. She could only imagine all the times she could visit in a time machine. There was so much to explore in a time that she didn't belong to and not to mention that she could answer her deepest, secretive question of whether or not she and Jimmy had a family in their future.

Her cheeks brightened at the thought. It would be wonderful to see for herself if she was able to use the time machine to her own desires. She looked for the model in the picture around the lab. Nothing stood out and most of the lab was spotless. _Most _since she had created a mess. She would quickly clean up as not to make Jimmy wonder how his lab got to be so messy.

Judy Neutron had just changed the channel on her television. The cheesy comedies that were playing had become repetitive and boring. She needed a soothing, romantic show to watch as she painted her toes. She couldn't remember the last time the house was this quiet.

And she didn't need to try, as a loud noise from outside made her jolt and land her nail polish on the skin of her toe. She furrowed her brows, heading out to see what ruined her whole peaceful morning.

Her green dress flowed in the wind as she stepped outside, "Hugh? Jimmy? Is that you?"

Their car was absent from the driveway; she didn't spot Jimmy in the front lawn. She began retreating back into the home when the racket was made, again. Her ears picked up the direction and she found herself raising a brow at the shack on her front lawn.

"What on earth is going on in there?"

Cindy angrily kicked the fallen tools, "Why can't you stay in your toolbox!"

The tools had fallen for the second time. However Jimmy managed to keep all of his tools in such a small toolbox made Cindy mad! Not everything in his lab had to be rocket science!

An unforeseen knock and a terribly familiar voice came, "Jimmy? Are you in there?"

Cindy felt the grip on the ray gun tighten.

"Jimmy?"

She couldn't believe she had mad so much noise!

"James Isaac Neutron!"

She needed to do the first escape method that came to her mind.

"Answer me this instant!"

"_Yes, mother!_"

"What is all that racket happening in there?"

Cindy had to use one of Jimmy's Time Machine blue prints to wipe the sweat dripping from her forehead, "_Rocket science?_"

"Don't sass me, James! When did you and your father get back?"

"_Mom! I'm trying to concentrate!_" Cindy felt stuck. She only knew one way out of the lab and Jimmy's mother was standing right in front of it.

"You better quiet down in there!" She began to feverishly walk away, the distant yelling of, "_Hubert!_" being heard as she did so.

Cindy couldn't risk being caught as a snoop in Jimmy's lab anymore. She left the mess she created behind, running out of his lab at the sign of a safe escape.

But Judy wouldn't find Hugh back at home. She would have better luck at the grocery store, catching him with an orange can in his hand, "What do you think of pumpkin pie in a can, Jimbo?"

Jimmy and Libby stuck out their tongues. Hugh took a second look at the can, looking back to mimic their response. They were right. Pumpkin pie in a can sounded awful. Jimmy sighed once his father returned to looking for more cans. He couldn't deal with Libby's numerous questions, anymore. She was bugging him more than Cindy and _that _needed a lot of thinking time to conclude.

"So, a new line of clothin'?"

Jimmy wanted Libby to face the tip of his ray gun, "Yeah, clothing for environmentalist. Water is the first fashion theme I want to go for,"

"Sounds interestin' but I don't know if you'd be findin' any customers...," Libby looked away, "I really thought you'd be creatin' a new invention or somethin',"

"I've been busy with family over the summer," and the shrug Jimmy gave made Libby realize that she had mustered all she could out of him.

Everything he said had honestly been a total disappointment. Libby was hoping for a serious hint of something spectacular. _Nothing_. He was inventing _nothing_. Just some new clothing line that really wasn't all that popular with Libby. If he had the sense to make clothing, he should have made clothing that sported music notes, or singers, then he would have had Libby as his number one customer.

Cindy wouldn't be too happy with the lack of excitement from Jimmy's secret summer invention. All that was left to do was find out once she told Cindy everything. With a farewell wave, she headed to Cindy's home, ready to face an enraged Cindy.

Jimmy waited for Libby to completely disappear from his sight before he jumped in the air from utter relief. For the first time in his life, he found that he was a bit too eager to spend time with his father. Bending down to search the last row of cans in the grocery shelves, he began to look for his favorite foods in canned form.

Carl and Sheen ran up to Jimmy's lab. They couldn't wait to start up on another time traveling adventure to erase their boredom. Carl made sure to pack himself lunches, and of course, pack his friends lunches. He also felt incredibly comfortable in his future suit. His growing waist hadn't bothered his pants ever since he slipped the suit on. The suit had not only adjusted itself, but also his own attire underneath!

Sheen opened a plastic bag, holding one of Jimmy's hair strands in front of VOX. The computer intelligence scanned the hair and allowed the friends entrance.

"Seal it tightly, Sheen! Don't let any of Jimmy's little hairs fall out!"

Sheen scoffed at Carl's worry, "Oh, Carl, I protect these little babies with all my—"

The scene before them made them stop in silence. Everything was horribly thrown around the lab. Papers were on the floor, over desks, and tools were scattered everywhere. Carl watched as Sheen walked over to the lonesome spot where his cherished ray gun in the making lay just yesterday.

He shivered, "Did Jimmy lose his mind?"

"_Gretchen! _My darling, where have you gone?" Sheen was devastated.

"Gretchen? You named the ray gun?"

"You don't understand, Carl," Sheen frowned, "She was more than just a ray gun,"

Carl ignored Sheen's strange sadness, "We have to clean this mess up for Jimmy,"

"You're right," Sheen sniffed, "It's the least I can do for Gretchen,"

"I was thinking more for Jimmy. He must be overworked,"

The friends started picking up Jimmy's lab. The whole time, Cindy ran home in a worried state. She wondered if Jimmy would find out if she was the one who caused all the chaos in his lab. Much to her surprise, she would have to thank Carl and Sheen for saving her butt. That is, if she ever found out the deed of cleaning they did for not her, but Jimmy.


	8. The Girls Are Ready

Libby couldn't help but notice Cindy's constant moving about in her seat. She came over to Cindy's house at the answer to her sudden call. She was planning on calling her once she reached her home, but it turned out that Cindy beat her to it. Something was obviously bothering her, making Libby worry.

She reached for her attention, "Cindy," catching her gaze, "Girl, what is wrong with you?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out?"

"What?"

Cindy blurted out, "I sneaked into Jimmy's lab, _ok_! I snooped around and found this _thing _that I thought was his new invention but it turned out to be some kind of _whatever_!"

Libby calmed her friend, "Jimmy ain't inventin' anythin', though! He's got some stupid plans for a new clothin' line and I'm tellin' you, he should really stick to inventin' gadgets!"

"You're wrong, Libby! He is! _He is_!" Cindy could no longer keep herself quiet, "It's a _time machine_!"

"W—wha—_girl_! You're sure?"

"Yes! I stole a copy of his blue print," Cindy handed over the damp paper to Libby, who held it disgustingly in her hands, "You see? He's been so cooped up in the lab and so secluded because he's been working on a _time machine_!"

Libby had to look over the blue print twice to be convinced. Jimmy had lied to her! Shee wasn't as favorable to him as she originally believed. Libby was angry but as she skimmed the paper over and over, she soon found herself more intrigued than the second before.

With this time machine, Libby could travel into the future just to reassure herself of whether or not her visions of a rich, successful career was truly ahead of her. She would be able to see if her musical talents were widely known or perhaps the best the world had ever heard.

Cindy interrupted Libby's thoughts, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Libby had to hold herself from a selfish grin, "Oh, girl, I'm thinkin' way ahead of you,"

The girls began to form their plans of persuading Jimmy to give them a ride in his time machine. Cindy's earlier imitation of Jimmy had left Judy in a sour mood. Hugh lifted his lips into a smile as he parked the car. His beautiful, sassy wife stood beside the driveway, ready to greet him. Much to Hugh's dismay, she wouldn't be greeting him with a kiss.

"_I can't believe you two!_"

Hugh stammered, "H-Honey, what's this all about?"

Jimmy came to face Goddard's trembling metal. He had faced an entire day of Judy's ruthless search for Hugh throughout the house.

"Is this some kind of hide and seek joke? Did you not go to the grocery store?"

Jimmy stepped in, "Mom, we've been there all morning!"

Hugh lifted the car trunk to reveal the piles of cans he purchased. Judy now stood still, ashamed but lost. She couldn't explain just how the sight of her two boys troubled her. Something felt eerily misplaced and Judy knew that Hugh wouldn't mess around with her—_unless they were in bed._

She finally settled her voice, "I'm sorry, I must have..., but it doesn't add up,"

Hugh reached for his wife's hand, tenderly comforting her, "What is it, pumpkin?"

"I just—was Jimmy with you all morning?"

"Yes, he was quite the can picker,"

Jimmy walked to his troubled mother, "Why would you think I wasn't?"

"I was in the living room when I heard this loud noise and I came to check up on you. You said you were concentrating on something so I left you to your homework," Judy felt lightheaded.

Jimmy was startled, "Mother, are you _sure_?"

Hugh cradled Judy, "I think your mother is going to lie down for a bit. Put the cans in the kitchen, Jimbo, will ya?"

Jimmy mentally agreed to do his father's favor, but had dismissed himself to run over to his lab. Goddard barked behind him, sensing the panic in Jimmy's heart rate. He only wondered what made his loyal creator so disturbed. He waited for the lab doors to open so that he could run in after Jimmy.

The two ran inside with Goddard finding that the lab was perfectly spotless, almost sparkling from how clean the whole place was. Jimmy didn't notice the perfect state his lab was in as his mind raced through many horrid scenarios. He rushed to the last place he could remember putting his time machine, finding that it was untouched.

He calmed himself down, putting a hand over his racing heart. He was glad that he hid his invention well behind a huge computer. He was thankful that he decided to put wheels on this computer, hoping it's portability would come in handy. Even though the size of the computer caused its limits on its portability, it had proved to be just as worthy as Jimmy intended it to be.

Making sure that the rest of his lab was in place, Jimmy gasped at the perfect lab. The smell of a freshly cleaned bedroom, with a hint of fresh laundry, made him look around in disbelief. He was following in his mother's lightheaded ordeal.

"Do you like it?"

Sheen's voice scared Jimmy.

"_Sheen!_"

Carl came forth, "_Oh, he hates it_! I knew we should have picked the Hawaiian Breeze scent instead, my mother loves that smell!"

"No, Carl, I just can't believe it!" Jimmy had to be the most surprised he had ever been, "You guys cleaned my lab for me? But how did you even get in?"

Sheen straightened himself up, "You have quite a shedding problem, Jimmy! We just stumbled across a strand of your hair and thought we'd surprise you,"

Carl nodded at Sheen's lie. Jimmy hadn't caught Sheen's obvious lie, being too overwhelmed with joy at his friends' surprise. The gratefulness of this moment would go bitter.

"So, where's Gretchen?"

Jimmy looked to Sheen, "Gretchen?"

Sheen gave an annoyed sigh, "My ray gun?"

"I haven't been in my lab all morning, it should be where I left it,"

"Oh, Jimmy! You're teasing me!" Sheen snapped out of his giggles, "Seriously, where's my precious?"

Carl also looked confused, "You mean you haven't been in the lab?"

"No, my dad insisted we prepare for a disaster by going to buy canned foods,"

"But the lab was a total mess when we came in?"

"That's not possible, I haven't stepped here since last night!"

Sheen grew even more upset, "This is a cruel joke, Jimmy!"

"I'm serious!" Jimmy was set on proving to his friend that he was honest, "VOX,"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Replay this morning's surveillance tape,"

"_Replaying surveillance tape,_"

The three boys stared at the events that played before them. Out all three of them, Jimmy was nearly on the verge of making a bigger mess of his lab than he witnessed Cindy doing on the tapes. He would need to find Cindy, confront her, and have Goddard in the lab at all times.

He wasn't about to wait for a confrontation to happen. He was heading over to Vortex's home right at that moment. Sheen tagged along, not only upset at finding that Cindy was Gretchen's kidnapper, but also to land a few glances at Gretchen's only competition.

But by the time Jimmy decided to head over to Cindy's, the girls had already concocted a sinister plan. Jimmy was only walking into a trap in which would set the beginnings to a terrible mishap in his once adventurous summer. The persuasion the girls had planned out was more of a cruel black mail, one that Cindy knew Jimmy wouldn't dare risk.


	9. Blackmail

_**I am really silly when I wake up from naps! My review was meant to be a response to the first review but I realized that I had already replied to it in a PM. Forgive me. Here's an extra chapter to please you with! It's always great to foreshadow! But since it's time for bed here, I'll read it over tomorrow! It is scanned!  
**_

* * *

Both girls had finished setting how they would go about confronting Jimmy. Libby's stomach swirled with guilt at Cindy's plan. Of course she had wanted to travel into the future to witness the thrills her future self would be living in without having to wait for that year to come, but she wasn't certain if she liked the blackmail Cindy was using.

She decided that she use Jimmy's _whatever _and time machine blue print to threaten him into letting them time travel. She would promise she'd scan and copy his blue print and post them all over Retroville for every citizen to see. Better yet, she would give credit to another boy genius for inventing it. She knew Jimmy wouldn't refuse to let them both time travel once he heard this.

How did Cindy know Jimmy didn't want for anyone to know of the new found existence of time travel? Because the blue print that Cindy happened to steal was the blue print with the most important "self notes" scribbled on it. In big letters, Jimmy reminded himself to keep the time machine's existence to himself and share it with only Sheen and Carl.

"Maybe that's a bit too harsh,"

"Nonsense, Libby! Don't you want to have just a quick look into the future?"

Cindy begged Libby to agree with her by giving her a puppy look. Libby already wanted to visit the future but didn't feel Cindy's plans sitting well with her. She was still mad that Jimmy would lie to her, he didn't seem like the lying type. Even if Jimmy made her angry, she couldn't find the maliciousness in her to blackmail Jimmy.

"Cindy! _Cindy!_"

Libby and Cindy both shot looks to each other at the voice. Rocks began to hit Cindy's bedroom window and the power that came with it made Cindy worry the glass would break. They ran to the window, opening it to stick their heads out.

"_Nerdtron!_"

Sheen was the one to shout toward Cindy first, "Give me back my Gretchen!"

Followed by Jimmy, "Give me back my things!"

Libby pulled Cindy back into the bedroom, "Cindy, give them their stuff!"

"What? _Are you crazy! _He won't let us time travel if I do!" Cindy tried her best to contain herself.

Jimmy's shouts and rock throwing hadn't stop. Sheen also proved to only harbor more energy than Jimmy with every shout and cry for his Gretchen. Cindy didn't expect for her plan to start this soon. She quickly grabbed at Jimmy's blue print and gizmo. She held them out the window, Sheen filling with richness.

"You want your junk, Nerdtron?"

"I wouldn't have to ask if you hadn't sneaked into _my lab!_"

Cindy let a finger rise up, letting Jimmy catch onto her warnings, "Well that's too bad! That's what happens when you hide things from me!"

"Why should I tell you _anything!_" Jimmy threw another rock.

Cindy ducked back into her bedroom, displeased with his reaction, "Because I'm telling you to!"

"Jimmy, _save her!_" Sheen cried.

Jimmy sneered, "Will you stop crying? I'm trying!"

"Cindy, just give Jimmy his things!" Libby tried.

"No, Libby!" Cindy turned back to Jimmy, "If you want your trash, Nerdtron, you have to promise me you'll take us time traveling!"

"Why would you even wantto time travel?" Jimmy had had enough, he only managed to stay calm by feeling cool thanks to his suit.

Cindy knew exactly why, "I... Because I—because I _want_ to!" but wouldn't speak a hint of it to Jimmy.

Libby saved her friend, "Because we want to see exactly who we are in the future!"

Jimmy couldn't stand to hear their reasons, they were insane to believe they could _see _themselves in the future, "You'll ruin the time line if I do that for you! It's to risky!"

Sheen had stopped crying, "Oh, but just a peek at ourselves?"

"What—Sheen! _No!_"

Cindy came to, finally tired of Jimmy's reluctance, "Look, Neutron, if you don't agree to take us time traveling, then I'll let everyone in Retroville know about your dirty secret! And by then, you'll have more than just two people asking you to take them through time! So give up! Or I'll burn whatever this thing is!"

Sheen almost died from Cindy's threat, "You can't let her! Tell me you won't let her!"

The hot headed blonde could easily be the only one that ever made Jimmy's blood boil so dangerously. She knew just how to annoy, ridicule, and pester him. Jimmy didn't understand how he always fell for her tricks, her threats, and far more. He also steamed at the fact that she thought she could always boss him around. He could understand why she had such an upper hand, for it was times like these that she found his weaknesses and pinned them against him.

That's what made him give in. That's what made her so much bigger than him in moments like these. Jimmy wished she'd cut him a break, just _try _to be gentle, or even his _friend_. All he wanted was the blue print, the ray gun, and to head back home to continue working on his gun he knew would be needed in the future. He wanted to deny Cindy. If his gun reached flames, he would secure a terrible fate that awaited in the future. That Russian agent _needed _that gun. It's what kept her safe. It's what gave earth a fighting chance against invading aliens.

He just couldn't deny Cindy. Not now. Not when he had finally fell into her trap.

"Ok, just...,"

Cindy now felt a sting of guilt, "Jimmy?"

"Just meet me tomorrow in the morning and I'll take you time traveling," Jimmy face the sidewalk, "Just give Sheen the ray gun and you can keep the blue print... I don't need it,"

The last part came out bitterly. Sheen and Libby didn't look away from the defeated genius. He had reached his highest point. There was no point farther that gave him a solid reason to continue to argue with Cindy. She knew that she had hurt Jimmy. She knew it so well that she threw the ray gun out the window, yelled for Libby to leave, and locked herself in her bedroom.

By now, she didn't want to time travel. She could feel that there was no chance that Jimmy would want a girl like her for a wife. Tonight may have very well been the reason Jimmy would never want her. It stung too much to walk into the future that held more of a lonely, sorrowful life she would come to live. She made up her mind to stay in her room until the end of summer. She would only leave tomorrow to give Jimmy his blue print and never have the courage to face after the devastated look she had seen on his face tonight.

Carl left at Jimmy's request. Sheen didn't return to the lab with Jimmy, leaving from Cindy's home. Jimmy wanted nothing but to sulk alone. He trudged into his house and up to his bedroom. He gave his father a small smile at the news that his mother was fine and believed she had dreamt it all.

"That's good to hear, dad,"

"Say, Jimbo, did you get the cans out of the trunk?"

"No, I didn't," Jimmy headed back down the stairs, "I forgot,"

Hugh sensed his son's low mood, "That's fine, son, just take what you picked out and leave the rest to me,"

With a nod, Jimmy walked back out with his head down. Goddard whimpered next to Jimmy. Jimmy was able to fit all the cans he picked out into his arms. He hadn't chosen many as he wasn't a fan of canned foods. He figured it wouldn't hurt to stash his own cans into his time machine. It would be nice to have a food supply for when Sheen and Carl, or just Carl, became hungry.

Goddard stayed at Jimmy's side until he jumped up onto his bed. Jimmy tossed on one side, tossing onto the other before losing any chance at comfort. He looked to Goddard, who lifted his ears at his attention.

"You must know how I'm feeling," Jimmy laughed a bit, "Is there something you want to say?"

Goddard's chest lifted up, his green screen coming into Jimmy's view for him to read, "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I couldn't say no,"

Goddard's text changed, "No to what?"

"No to her stubborn, blackmailing self!" Jimmy jolted up in his bed, "I don't know what I've gotten myself into, I should have never bragged in front of her,"

"Why don't you solve your problem and tell her no before it's too late?"

Jimmy tore away at the message, "Because there won't _be _a too late,"

He dragged himself over to the phone across the room. The wired telephone reminded him of the entrancing future. He had noticed all the gadgets the future had in store from their adventure. He may have been the only one, as Sheen and Carl only marveled at the suits. He had marveled at the glass that modeled almost any electronic object that lay in his room, plastic, and plain.

Cindy only wanted to quench her curiosity. Jimmy couldn't put as much of the blame on her for wanting that. He understood her, he had made the machine to settle his curiosity, as well. He picked up the phone. The tip of his finger dialed a number he memorized by heart.

There wouldn't be too late of a time to deny Cindy. He couldn't say no to the blonde power, not because the future lay in the edge of a cliff, but because he would never find the heart to. Even if the world would have been run by aliens in the future if she had burned the ray gun, it would only serve to be his motivation to be nicer, kinder to her.

If she wouldn't make the first move to being his friend, then he would. He wouldn't jump into it. He was afraid she'd avoid him if he did. He'd take it slow.

A phone call to apologize was the perfect way to start.


End file.
